New girl?
by ninja-alchemist47
Summary: a new girl at ouran is staying with hikaru and kaoru as a fashion designer hikaru is interested and haruhi's confused and what's mori's deal? and when her nutty friends start visiting whats the poor host club to do they just cant get rid of her! hikaxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Haruhi, Kaoru." Hikaru said lightly sitting down. "Oh Kaoru, mom said there's something she needs to tell us when we get home today," Hikaru drawled; he was bored which was very bad considering it was first thing in the morning, if he was bored this early its was gonna take a hell of a lot to entertain him. He looked up at the board and saw the assignment for today. _Ugh so sick of school_, he thought broodingly. The teacher walked in the class room quickly and set her bags down.

"Attention students, attention," she said strongly "we have a new student today," a hint of pride slipped in, "she is from America so please try to be good friends with her." Haruhi looked up from her text book and Kaoru just looked at the teacher. "I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to miss Tori Zettek" she finished.

The door to the class room slid open a girl walked in and took her standing place in front of the class. She had short hair that had recently been dyed dark purple she was wearing the girls uniform, only it was different she had the yellow part of the dress dyed black and the white parts of the dress dyed purple. She had also cut the dress a bit, the sleeves were sliced into strands that hung over her arms and she had a studded belt around her waist everyone stared in awe. Some of the preppy girls shot her a judgmental look and some of the others just looked at her thoughtfully.

"My, my" the teacher said "look how creative she is – you'll do well in the arts department my dear" the teacher stuttered out "well Tori please introduce yourself to the class." Tori looked up at the other students.

"Hello" she said hesitantly "I'm Tori Zettek, my friends in America called me Torin, I like to draw read write and sing" she continued strongly "I am here because I was offered a job with a fashion company here, I will be living with my employer in their mansion" she smiled cutely "I'm very excited to be here and I hope to get to know all of you very well" she sighed. The teacher clapped.

"Ok now lets see were we should put you ah Hikaru Hitachiin please stand" the teacher looked at Tori "you will sit next to Hikaru" Tori nodded and quickly went to her seat. Hikaru turned and examined her once again when she sat down.

"Hello" he said she turned her head to him "I'm Hikaru this is my brother Kaoru and this is Haruhi" they all smiled at her she smiled back. "So you are a fashion designer?" he asked.

"No not really, I'm an artist. I like to draw my characters in cool outfits. A fashion designer in Japan came across my website and liked my ideas, so she gave me an opportunity to work with her; I always wanted to go to Japan" she smiled picking up her little blue tote bag and pulling out a large sketch book and opening it to the first page and showed it to Hikaru. It was an amazing drawing of a girl wearing an odd jacket and skirt.

"See stuff like this I drew mostly punk or emo clothing and she said she wanted to broaden the variety of customers she appealed to or something like that." She put the pad down and flipped to a clean page and began sketching something. Assuming that their conversation was over Hikaru turned to focus on what the teacher was saying. The day went along as usual same schedule first period had finished and math had begun. That was the worst to Hikaru he hated math to many rules to many regulations he turn his attention to Haruhi hoping she would do something interesting but no Haruhi was unfortunately very boring. He looked to Kaoru praying that he would pass notes with him or something but no Kaoru had decided to be a good student and pay attention to day damn him. Which left the new girl who was religiously sketching away in her book that was falling apart at the seams it looked like, he looked her over he didn't really know her that well but he was bored I mean really bored so he pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something down on it then gently tossed it on to the sketch pad were she would see it. Tori spotted the paper and shot him a confused looked then looked back down at the paper slowly she opened it and read the contents.

_So how do you like ouran?-hh_

_Fine I guess?-tz _

_Cool I think you'll like it here though you might not fit in very easily-hh_

_What else is new-tz_

_?-hh_

The lunch bell rang and Hikaru folded the note they'd been passing and slipped it into his pocket he put his books away and began to leave with Kaoru and Haruhi but noticed that Tori was sitting alone in the classroom just sketching away. He turned back around and sat in a chair conveniently placed in front of her desk. "What 'ya doin?" He asked knowing full well.

"Drawing" she said simply "why aren't you off eating lunch?" she asked eyeing him.

"Why aren't you?" he countered she wasn't getting rid of him that easily.

She smirked "toshe, I just got here this morning my bags are in the office and I didn't pack a lunch I go to my employers house after school and the lunches out there are more expensive in the nicest five star restaurant in America" she replied as well. All good reasons but he wasn't about to let her win by leaving "and you?"

"I don't feel like it" Hikaru said indignantly he sounded like a child. "And I feel like making you a little more social"

"Why?" Tori asked confused "what do you have to gain by becoming friends with me?" she asked looking him in the eyes

"A new friendship with a cool person" he countered again why was he treating this like a battle of wits he didn't even know her why was he trying to?  
"hmm interesting I suppose you expect me to smile say thank you and then open up as if we'd been friends sense birth" she gave him a skeptical look.

"Aww man you've foiled my plot" he laughed "you're a little skeptical aren't you?"

"I guess" the lunch bell rang and Kaoru was the first one to enter the room "hey Hikaru" Kaoru called "where were you at lunch?"

"I was getting to know this little one right here" he said patting her on the head. She growled everyone else entered the class room and the lesson caught up again. Soon the final bell rang and Haruhi Hikaru and Kaoru all headed to the host club.

"Oi Tori" Haruhi said Tori looked up from her putting her books away "you should come to the host club it's a lot of fun" Haruhi smiled.

"Sorry but no can do I have to get to my employers house I need to walk my things over and you know settle in" Tori smiled "but I might come tomorrow. And please call me Torin".

The Hitachiin twins laughed as they got out of the limo and began walking inside. Their mother greeted them at the door.

"Hikaru, Kaoru come inside there's some one I want you to meet" she said happily leading them inside after walking through the front room they entered the living room to see… Tori? Torin was sitting on their couch fiddling with the hem of her dress looking at the floor. "Tori honey id like you to meet my sons." Ms Hitachiin said Tori looked up and saw Hikaru and Kaoru her eyes widened and she smiled.

"I already have Ms Hitachiin their in my class at ouran" Ms Hitachiin smiled "I sit next to Hikaru" she gestured toward the twin on the woman's left. What she didn't know is that when she gestured to Hikaru she got it right and that that was significant.

"Well then" Ms Hitachiin said "my boys will take you to the guest room and don't forget tonight there will be a formal welcome diner party for you so dress appropriately" she smiled

"Ano ms Hitachiin I really don't have any formal wear" Tori said flustered she didn't expect this sort of thing.

"oh don't worry about that dear we have all the latest fashions that will look great on you the boys here will help you get a dress" she said Tori nodded and picked up her luggage to fallow the twins "oh no dear the boys will take that" and they did so she fallowed them up to her new room. When they reached the room they all entered the twins set down her luggage and stood there.

"The clothes are in a different room if you'll fallow us" they said

"Oh I need to put my stuff up real quick so just go on ahead and I'll catch up" Tori said grabbing her two suitcases.

"No its ok we'll wait" Kaoru said Hikaru just nodded. She smiled and thanked them she pulled the first suitcase up next to the bed she opened it to reveal it was full of C.D.'s, books, sketch books, art supplies, mangas, and anime DVD's. She quickly set all her things up in order around her bed and began putting her clothes into drawers the whole ordeal took about 15 minuets. "Ok I'm ready" she said happily. The twins led her into a room filled with dress jeans tops all sorts of things they pulled her into a certain area where there were lots of formal dresses lined up in a row all of them looked like something her really old (former, not friends from when she was in America friends from before she got out of the wrong group of mean bitchy girls and in to the group of punk ass good guys) friends would were, not her she didn't do this whole fancy thing she stopped wearing dresses when she entered middle school. She frowned and Kaoru looked offended.

She noticed "sorry" she apologized "I just don't like this girly stuff much it reminds me of…" she trailed off Hikaru gave Kaoru a confused look Kaoru shrugged. She shook her head clearing her thoughts "my bad do you have any thing that I would wear?" she asked they lead her over to the small corner.

"judging by the way you changed your uniform these dresses will suit you just fine" Hikaru said matter-of-factly she thoughtfully looked at all of then and then picked up a purple and black tight fit upper body, and right as it meats the hips it poofs out like an old fashioned ball gown. It was a plain black with a gorgeous purple embroidery she never expected to find something like that here she picked it up gave it a long hard look her face sadden and she put it down.

"What's wrong I thought you'd love that dress" Kaoru said surprised "is it too girly?" he continued.

"No it's amazing so elegant yet bizzar at the same time" she glanced over at it again longing on her face "it would look awful on me though" she gave a small smile. "Do you have anything a little tackier? That would suit me more." Hikaru and Kaoru scowled. Hikaru grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the make shift fitting room (aka a cheap curtain) Kaoru grabbed the dress and threw it at her as they both shoved her into the fitting room.

"Try it on!" they yelled at her "but" her voice came from behind the curtain "just do it" they yelled at her again. After a moment or so she stepped out of the make shift fitting rooming blushing and obviously uncomfortable. They blinked and Hikaru blushed badly _what's wrong this never happened with Haruhi?_ She looked up at them and noticed that they were looking at her weird.

"see I told you" she shouted she was embarrassed really embarrassed "I'm not pretty enough for this damn dress" she said fuming she began going back into the dressing room tears in her eyes she hated when shit like this happened she knew how ugly she was why did people try to remind her? As she tried to enter the room a hand stopped her and turned her around to look at him. "What?!" she said aggravated she didn't want to hear this not from him, what did Hikaru know about being ugly? He was beautiful he didn't get it.

"You look amazing" Hikaru whispered and let go Kaoru nodded

"He's right you look great" Kaoru added she smiled.

"Thank you that means a lot" she said damn she sounded like the not so confident heroine in a cheesy shojo manga. "Alrighty then cheesy moment over." She said "I'm not entirely sure but I'm pretty sure your supposed to wear make-up to these things and I really don't have any" she shrugged they looked shocked she glared at them "NOT GIRLY" she reminded them.

"No worries Hikaru handles hair and I do make-up so your set" Kaoru said.

"you guys are like a frickin' design team you know that?" she said bitterly they ignored her comment and dragged her back to her room Hikaru pulled her over to the vanity and sat her in the chair she didn't realize that Kaoru was gone till a moment after he disappeared. "Where'd Kaoru go?" Tori asked uncomfortable Hikaru noticed and looked slightly offended but she couldn't be sure." I thought he was supposed to do my make-up" she covered she didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Hikaru thought of a way to mess with her and toke advantage of the situation.

"Oh well your supposed to do hair first and he needed to change for the diner" he smirked "if I didn't know any better id think you wanted my brother in hear touching your face" she blushed and punched him in the arm, hard.

"Ok sorry but I don't take kindly to annoying perverted comments like that" she said angrily and turned to face herself in the mirror. "If you're supposed to do my hair then do it frankly I could just put it up in a neat pony tail and then your services wouldn't be needed" she glared at him so that he knew she meant what she said.

"Hardly this is a formal event a neat ponytail isn't going to cut it now what do you want to do up or down?" he asked pushing her hair up and down as he spoke trying to emphasize.

"I don't care pick what ever you feel like doing" she shrugged he nodded and looked thought fully at her face in the mirror "what are you doing?" she asked blushing slightly.

"I'm trying to figure out which will look better on you." He said

"Oh" she whispered blushing more "well just do something" she said scowling to hide her embarrassment he gave her an upset look in the mirror. "What?" she asked

"You frown a lot it's not good for your face you'll get wrinkles" Hikaru lectured.

"Well having wrinkles doesn't bother me" she said indignantly "I'm not a preppy bitch obsessed with looks". She looked in the mirror at him and gave him a harsh look "by the way I dress you should have figured that one out by now" she said smiling "maybe you're not as smart as you led on".

"I'll put your hair up" he said changing the subject or he wasn't listening. He reached up to grab the hair that was up near her face and pulled it back his fingers gently grazing her ear and the sensitive skin under it. She visibly shivered and prayed that Hikaru didn't notice, well gods never been close friend of hers. He smirked. "Oh does our unshakeable rock have a weakness?" he asked still smirking, in a panic she shook her head hoping he would believe her, he didn't. "Oh really I could've sworn that when I did this..." he ran his fingers along her ear again and she shivered again. She immediately covered her ears.

"I just have a small problem with my ears and my neck" she said then quickly placed her hand over her mouth "damn it!" she swore he smirked more only now it was practically a full blown grin. Hikaru being the man of science he is decided to perform an experiment and so he ran his hands over her neck and she shivered more, she then turned around and angrily bit the hand that was caressing her.

"STOP!" she yelled the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "What kind of person takes advantage of a person's weakness?!" (Other than her of course ;-p) she punched him again in the arm causing him to fall over and hit his head. she sighed calming down a little "I'm sorry for acting so rash" she said sincerely and sat back down "just please don't do it again!" she said he nodded got up and tried to regain balance he walked over to where she was sitting and placed a hand on her head.

"I wont I apologize that was in appropriate of me" he smirked "and I wont tell a soul" he finished. the rest of the time they spent together was silent as Hikaru finished her hair and she had to admit it looked really good her bangs were down as well as a small strand of hair covering her ears and the rest of her hair was done up in two cute little buns on each side of her head. "I'll go get Kaoru" he said he didn't really look at her; he wanted to see the final project all together rather than little by little.

Kaoru entered the room with a smile on his face. "You get to meet the host club!" he said with a grin. Tori just popped a huge ? Above her head and looked confused as he sat her down in a chair and he sat on the bed in front of her. "Their close friends of me and Hikaru's" he clarified "you know Haruhi in our class? He's in it to" she raised her eyebrows remembering Haruhi ask her to come to this "host club" she couldn't speak because he was doing her make up. With a black lip pencil he lightly traced her thick lips and made quick work of them. He then moved to her eyes with a thick black eye liner.

"So this host club" she asked "what are they like?"

"Well there are different types of guys there's the prince type the cool type the Lolita boy type the wild type the little devil type and the natural type." He finished well she knew which one those two were "Tamaki is the prince type and Kyoya is the cool type Tamaki is really nice but stupid and Kyoya just try to avoid him." Kaoru continued "I think you and Haruhi can become good friends" he smiled.

"Well I hope so she seems like a really cool person" Tori said. Kaoru gulped

"You mean he" he tried to correct Tori shook her head.

"I mean she" she said "I know she's pretending to be a boy and I don't really care what her reasoning for it is" Tori shrugged "it's a secret that I'll defiantly keep, besides I did that all the time in America dressed up like a boy to spy on certain people and to join sports teams I'm an expert the only problem is I cant any more" Kaoru cocked an eyebrow asking why she couldn't "I grew boobs" she said simply "damn things are truly a pain in the ass". Shortly after that the conversation ended and they decided to go out to the party. Yes it had begun the guests were arriving and she had to go down.

She descended the steps gracefully (or as close as she could get) and unfortunately drew the attention of every one in the firkin room. When she reached the bottom she was greeted by a group of pretty boys includeing hikaru and kaoru. _Oh great_ "hello" said the tall blonde in the front he gently grabbed her chin and turned her head to look him in the eye hikaru unintentionally scowled at the sight and didn't even notice. "you must be the new princess in school I'm tamaki and it is a pleasure to…" before he could even finish speaking she had knocked his hand away from her and struck up a conversation with Haruhi. Tamaki then got depressed and went into the corner to be sad unfortunately tori noticed, and she felt bad. She stopped her conversation with Haruhi and went to comfort tamaki (yes she does have a heart no I'm not joking).

"hey tamaki" she said lightly and he looked up at her and she crouched down next to him "sorry for being so rude" she said and placed a hand on his back "I just dont like to be touched" she said finally. He jumped up and hugged her thanking her for being so nice then told Haruhi to act more like her "damn you bounce back fast" she said.

"hello" a dark voice came from behind tori. Startled she turned to see a tall dark haired boy standing over her. "I don't belive we've been properly introduced" he said smoothly. She shivered something in his voice she didn't like.

"oh hello" she said properly smileing at him "and you are…"

"kyoya" he smirked "you look lovely" he bent down to whisper in her ear "very queen of the night". Unfortunately for kyoya Hikaru was watching. Shadow king or not he didn't like what kyoya was doing and tori obviously didn't either. Tori was making an emormouse effort into staying polite.

"oh well…" tori started but was inturupted when Hikaru pulled her close to him.

"sorry kyoya im gonna steal her for a moment" he said politely taking her away from kyoya. After they were a safe distance away Hikaru turned to tori and looked at her seriously. After a moment of him stareing at her she tried to move away he grabbed her arms and made her look at him. "I thought kaoru told you to keep away from him" he said seriously.

"sorry Hikaru I talk to who ever I want" she said looking him in the eye challenging him.

"tori that guy isn't good news" Hikaru said answering her challenge.

"oh and I look like a good guy" she said angrily. "chill hikaru I can take care of myself." She sighed "and he's tamaki's friend no matter how stupid tamaki is he knows good people from bad people".

"al right" he backed off "but you do need to be careful" she rolled her eyes and began to socialize with Haruhi.

After a little while the party ended and Hikaru kaoru and tori saw all their friends off. All the people had left and they closed the door tori turned around and saw the damage. "oh man this is gonna be hell to clean" Hikaru and kaoru looked at her confused.

"uh we do have maids you know" kaoru said tori smiled.

"being rich must be great" she sighed "im tired but I really don't want to make them clean all this" she said uncertainly "im gonna go to bed" she decided.

End chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru woke to a heavenly and unfamiliar smell that echoed through the house and it pulled him out of his bed despite his throbbing sleepy eyes and stiff legs. He ran a comb through his hair in vain eventually he got it parted to the side and slid into his uniform and left the room allowing Kaoru to sleep in a bit more. When leaving his room he glanced down the hall toward Tori's room he should probably wake her it was unlikely she'd adjusted to the time change yet. He'd meant to walk down the hall to wake her really he had but the smell, oh the smell just dragged him into the other direction. He clumsily stumbled down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen to find Tori? Cooking? He shrugged of the initial shock and made himself known.

"well aren't we the early bird" he said loudly she jumped burning herself with something in the pan she was cooking in and spun around fists up when she saw him she relaxed and noticed the burning sensation that engulfed her arm and yelled something loudly in English he assumed it was a swear word due to her hand slapping itself over her mouth immediately afterwards. Her arm was bright red and she ran to sink and turned on the hot water faucet and the cold water faucet. "Why not just use cold water?" he asked confused.

"Its better to start with luke warm water it avoids scars I'm so clumsy I had to learn that early." she laughed at herself. Hikaru quickly surveyed the kitchen it was barely messy not like when the chef's used it. In fact she was the only one in the kitchen.

"Where are the cook's?" he asked letting his eyes wander over the kitchen and over her. She wore a white camisole that cut off in the middle of her stomach and a pair of black sweat pants that fit her like a glove.

"I gave everyone the day off cause the party your mom threw me caused such a big mess for them and the cooks did so much cooking that I gave them the day off too" she said as if were the simplest thing in the world. He shrugged with a small hmm and began eyeing the kitchen to see if there was anything finished so he could eat something and he noticed a thin sketch pad on the bar he picked it up "no, no, no, no, no, no, you can't see that" she said reaching for the pad he pulled it out of her reach.

"And why not" he said looking.

"It's embarrassing I'm no good designs" she said reaching for it again.

"Oh designs already we're rubbing off on you" he said looking down at the sketch it was some sort of girl's school uniform. "What is it?" he asked.

"its something I came up with that could be an alternate to the girls uniform at Ouran it more like the boys the jacket is the same but instead of slacks there's a black pleated skirt and instead of a tie there's a bow. It's pretty simple" she was blushing and looking at the floor if she got so embarrassed by a single sketch how was she ever gonna make it as a fashion designer.

"This is actually pretty good actually I've been trying to get the school to change those awful frocks this could be a nice replacement" he said in all honesty.

"What! No!" she said before she felt a hand grab her chin and Hikaru's face was up in hers and she immediately blushed.

"Look here if you're going to work for us you have to get used to your designs being made" he said well just cause he's being honest doesn't mean he can't have some fun. She blushed and looked down he let go of her chin and she went back to her cooking and placed a plate in front of him.

"This is a seasoned egg and bacon on toast" she said "there's one for Koaru in the microwave I'm gonna go get ready for school" she said walking off he watched her leave _it's nice to have a girl in the house that isn't paid or mom_ he thought and eyed the new food suspiciously and eventually took a bite. It was delicious he'd never had anything like it he'd have to tell her to give the recipe to the chef's. Kaoru stumbled down the stairs barely awake his kempt appearance and perky smile would fool anyone else but him, he could see the weariness in his twins eyes. Kaoru sat down next to his brother and looked at the plate with a curious and slightly hesitant face.

"it's good eat it" Hikaru said between bites and Kaoru took a bite with an identifiable yum. "hey Kaoru check this out its little Tori's first design." Hikaru said with a bit of sarcasm and Kaoru glanced mouth full at the picture. Nodding in approval he went back to eating Tori came down the stairs dressed in a noramal ouran uniform for girls. They raised an eyebrow in question.

"the one I mutilated is dirty and I don't have time to modify this one besides not everyone saw me yesterday and I'd rather not make enemies I'm not stupid I know that being weird isn't as ok here as it is in America" she said slipping on her favorite soft goth jaket they raised the other eyebrow and she laughed "that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop being who I am" she said and they laughed. She pulled on her shoes it still confused her that Japanese schools had uniform shoes even though you don't even wear them in the building. She fallowed them into the limousine they took to and from school every day, yeah this was gonna take getting used to.

Ok you've just moved from America to japan your living with two twin trouble makers who apparently don't know much about the middle class or America much less the American middle class. You've jumped from your dream career of being an artist to a fashion designer and your going to a school for the rich and famous. Oh man how does mental preparation work again cause this was only freaking her out more. (a/n opps).

Ok lets see her Japanese was flawless but her ability to make friends, eh, not so much, she usually made friends through favorite tv shows or similar music interests hell if they looked punk she tried to make friends with them but that wont work here. I say start by befriending haruhi she was nice and smart so good place to start but she was friends with the twins she didn't want to bug them more than she already did. Maybe there a club or something she could join to make friends she was flipping through a school brochure looking for a club she'd fit into. _Black magic club?_ She thought disgusted. Oh hell no she's cheking that one out for sure either there a bunch of idiots who think that good magic is the lame bibity bobity boo thing or there a bunch of hard core sicko's who don't understand the horror of black magic. They probably don't realize that magic is dark all on its own mostly because no one really gets it they probably are just confused between magick and black magic. _oh god what will I get myself into this time._ She thought its not like she would just let them dive head first into that kind of darkness it was too dangerous for her to let anyone do it , even if it caused her trouble.

They arrived at the school ahead of schedule the twins were off to see the host club and Tori was left to wander. It was early but the sun wasn't shinning it was rainy well more misty the rain wasn't falling yet. It was a nice day in her mind and most everyone was stuck inside for fear of rain. She found a fountain with an interesting statue peeing. Stifling a laugh she sat under a tree and pulled out her sketch book and writing binder. She sighed she loved this weather flipping to a clean page and began sketching.

"what's this?" a strange voice came from behind her she looked back while brushing off some of the eraser shaving off her gothic jacket to see a boy in a normal school uniform with a black cloak draped over his arm with dark greenish hair that covered some of his face looking down at her bewildered. "no one except me and Beelzenef come out here when the weathers like this who are you?" the boy asked.

"I'm Tori nice to meet you… uh…" she stammered she didn't know his name.

"Nekozawa" he said and she smiled.

"Nekozawa" she repeated "im sorry for bothering you I didn't mean to take your spot" she said gathering her things "I'll go now sorry again" she stood and began leaving but he stepped in front of her.

"No! I mean..uh.. it's ok if you stay here I don't have a problem with it" he said mentally smacked himself of course he didn't mind but she would. Despite her gothic appearance he was sure she wanted nothing to do with him, after all he was still the creepy Nekozawa.

"oh" she smiled "you couldn't have said anything before I got all my things together" she laughed "I'm joking" she clarified so she wouldn't sound rude. He was taller than her she noticed, and that he had a darkish appearance this is the kind of guy she traditionally liked she looked down blushing she just learned his name was she that desparate for a connection here? Well could you blame her she was completely alone in this school the twins and their mother were already doing so much for her she couldn't bother them anymore. She looked back up and he was staring at her she blushed more and he smiled.

"really?" he asked slightly excited she nodded. He sat down and she sat next to him pulling her sketch book out a flipping back to her preavious blank page she couldn't think of what to draw she stared at the sky and let out an exasperated sigh. "whats wrong?" he asked looking her in the eye and she noticed how sparkaling blue his eyes were 'wow' she thought.

"I don't know what to draw" she said looking at her new friend "can I draw you?" she asked he looked surprised and nodded "great" she exclaimed turning to be able to see him more clearly. He looked kind of dark maybe he knew about the black magic club she stifled a shiver. "uh neko-chan"

"neko-chan?" he said.

"it's a nick name, is that ok?" she asked he nodded "do you know anything about the um black magic club?" tori looked up at him slightly embarrassed by the question if her best friend back in America herd her utter that sentence she was sure that she'd die from shock.

"yes I'm the president" he said simply "do you want to join?" he asked she looked at him shocked.

"no." she said flatly looking at him he seemed completely oblivious to the dangerous situation he's put himself in, or he didn't care. "neko-chan tell me honestly how do you use black magic?" he looked surprised at her question and he thought.

"I don't really use it for much some people in the club use it for love potions or they try to bewitch themselves to get better grades I've used a few times mostly for healing and searching for humans who've lost their way." He said sounding bizarrely poetic.

"oh" she said looking up at him "I'm sorry" she said he looked at her she seemed upset he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"for what?" he asked

"I feel so stupid I always make the mistake of assumeing people use dark magic only for dark purposes I didnt think that…" she trailed off. "I'm a grey witch I should know better." She said he looked at her.

"its ok I understand are you an actual bonafide witch?" she shook her head.

"figure of speech I rarely use magic hell I never use magic but I know a good bit about it and well I have a habit of attracting cats and fae" she said sweat dropping Nekozawa stared at her fascinated. His hand still on her shoulder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru walked down the halls of the school he'd left the host club meeting early he was concerned that maybe tori wasn't making friends. She seemed shy and he could tell she carried around her sketch books and novels to keep people from talking to people despite her out going personality she had a bizarre habit of apologizing for nothing. Kaoru was taking a psychology class and had told Hikaru that he thinks that her actions are spawned from fear of rejection or of being a nuisance. Honestly sometimes he can barly relate to his quickly maturing brother, He would find her and help her make friends he had no idea why he was so concerned but he shrugged it off. His eyes wandered out the window and he spotted her in the court yard with Nekozawa who's hand was on her shoulder. He scowled unconsciously. And made his way to the courtyard more quickly determined to find out what they were doing. His thoughts wandered as he walked to the courtyard. _Nekozawa? Really why the hell was she with him I mean she seemed a little dark but isn't that a bit much I mean he curses people! What is she thinking maybe she just doesn't realize how dangerous he can be. Oh I've got to fix this._ He raved in his mind. He found the exit and it had started to drizzle. He ignored the rain more important things on his mind. Things like why the hell does he worry about her when he's only known her for two days. Maybe because she was different the equivalent of a freak to be exact and he wasn't one of those who thought it was a bad thing. Him and koaru both had been unintentionally broken as children he got the feeling she could relate and the differences that made her who she was made him ponder weather or not he could be strong enough to reach her level of independence. Mybe he wanted to make sure she kept that as a reminder that maybe he could achive it. He spotted them and walked purposefully toward the two.

"tori." He said the scowl still on his face. It worried him that her goofy smile was firmly in place. She looked up at him and her smiled widend his unease lessend mybe she had a good reason for trusting Nekozawa.

"hi Hikaru what are you doing out here?" she asked.

"uh the meeting let out early I was wondering if you wanted to get more aquainted with the host club I figured youd want to make friends quickly I guess I was to late you already seemed to have warmed up to Nekozawa here" he didn't notice the resentment that hed slid into his voice when he said Nekozawa's name.

"oh you know each other?" she asked looking at Nekozawa who nodded.

"we're farmiliar" ok so that didn't mean they were friends she was safe hanging out with neko-chan so long as she didn't bother Hikaru.

"uh Hikaru that's nice of you but I'm not sure they would like me" _and I don't want to bother you any more than I already do_ she thought

"I know that's not true Hunny's done nothing but ask when you're going to join him for cake and even Haruhi who never puts much energy into anything wants to get to know you better." He said she'd made a good impression on them at the dinner party. Mori even was intrigued by her. She looked genuinely surprised.

"uh I don't know…." She said "you and Kaoru have done enough for me I don't want to bother you guys anymore than I already have" she said and he scowled turning his attention from her to Nekozawa.

"excuse me Nekozawa my I barrow her for a moment" Nekozawa looked hesitant but nodded the rain was picking up and he gestured for her to come with him she fallowed eyes down and he took her to the other side of the pond the rain droplets were growing fatter and they were getting soaked. He turned around suddenly "do you honestly think that you're bothering me and Kaoru?" he asked angrily. She jumped looking down.

"please lose the nice guy act I know I'm annoying its nothing new now I'd rather not have you or Kaoru resent me for it ok?" she said to her feet but he could hear her anger damn Kaoru was right again afraid of being a nuisance indeed. She turned around "I can make friends on my own without bothering you and Kaoru" she said he sighed and placed his hand on her head, she flinched.

"you're not a bother and the simple fact that you worry about being annoying insures that you aren't" he said and she looked back at him. "do you want to make friends with the host club?" he asked she looked up at him shy scared eyes that made him want to awe. She nodded cutely and he smiled.

"can I still hang out with neko-chan you don't seem to be his biggest fan I'd like to meet the rest of the black magic club too I think it might be nice to have people to talk supernatural with" she said he nodded and noticed how wet they were getting.

"c'mon it's raining too hard to stay out here lets go to the club room" she shook her head

"I'll go after school" she said stepping back "I need to see all my teachers about catching up and I'd like to find the art department" Hikaru nodded.

"promise?" he asked god he sounded like a puppy. She smiled and nodded. He let her go. She left stopping to get her things and say goodbye to Nekozawa the hug she gave him made him scowl. And he shook his head this protective feeling was so strange he'd noticed it when tamaki would act toward Haruhi but he never experienced it himself, at least not over Haruhi. _Stop it!_ He mentally scolded himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tori walked inside and her wet hair dripped on the floor. Her bags had been safe under the tree so they were dry for the most part. She let her mind wander as she walked to the tearchers lounge were they told her to meet them to discuss her catch up plan. _You're not a bother_ his words rang in her job _promise_? She blushed at the words that looped through her mind. She shook her head _damn it don't you go ruining this school by getting all girly over some guy you barely know_ she thought. She tripped on her own feet. After her meeting she had no idea what to do with her time. She made her way to the class room and found her seat, finding her sketch book and writing binder. She had nothing on her mind she wanted to draw and writers block had set in after her 18 hour flight, well technically during her 18 hour flight that had not been fun. She twirled her pencil and let her thoughts wander again. (I don't feel like doing all italics so I'm just going to explain her train of thought) so I don't annoy them…yet that is and he wants me to make friends with the host club well they all seemed like fun Haruhi seemed like a nice girl and Hunny was sweet Tamaki may be a few crayons short of a 64 pack but he was cool. And she didn't really talk to any of the others Kyoya couldn't be as bad as his first impression led on. Ugh why was making friends so hard? Maybe if she took some interesting electives like graphic design or a special lit class art club was an option but all the artists in this school would probably stick up their butts painters or impressionism wannabes unlikely their would be any anime type gothic style art that she did, well maybe there would be one all rich kids can't be preps right? I miss alia the only way I survived freshmen year is because she talked to me first.

The teacher entered the room and ignored tori's presence or she didn't notice whatever. Slowly more and more students entered the class room Kaoru, Hikaru and Haruhi were in just seconds before the bell rang after a slow introduction by the teacher the class began and ended with the lunch bell. Tori wasn't going to eat she rarely did eat lunch her ADD medicine took away her appetite maybe if she went in to the cafeteria she would find someone to sit with. Maybe she could make friends. She stood and walked to the cafeteria she kept her books with her, her and her comfort items.

"hey" a friendly sounding voice came from her left she ignored it certain whoever it was wasn't talking to her. "I said hey new girl" ok maybe they were. Tori turned to the voice and found a long haired brunette. She was pretty though she wore a little to much make up for tori's tastes she preferred natural beauty. "you're living with the Hitachiin brothers aren't you." She said tori nodded feeling the judgment in the girls stare. _Okay what's going on?_ Tori thought this girl was not the type of person who would talk to a girl like her. "I love your jacket!" she said cheerfully _lie. _Tori thought "we should totally hang out sometime!" she exclaimed again.

"uhhhh" tori started she knew this girl wasn't actually interested in being friends with her so what was this all about.

"oh stuff it Kyoko" a voice came from behind tori she turned startled. "she doesn't need your two faced friendship just so you can get closer to the twins" a girl with long hair said she was very pretty and serious looking her black hair was longer than the girl called Kyoko's and pulled back in a low ponytail a red ribbon held it back. She got the feeling this girl was looking out for her she also got the feeling this girl didn't fit in quite right. Kind of like her.

"excuse me, Reiko but I wasn't talking to you and its not like she wants to be friends with a freak like you anyway so but out" tori scowled at the word freak and the fact that she was talking About her like she knew her when she didn't. Kyoko turned to her "right?"

"I want all the friends I can get but…" Tori wavered looking at Kyoko who looked worried for her "I don't want to be friends with someone who insults others and talks about me without knowing me so, no not right I'd rather be friends with her than you" Kyoko looked shocked then angry.

"why?" Kyoko asked scowling she wasn't pretty when she was serious like the other girl.

"I like freaks I have a tendency to relate to them better" Tori said and Kyoko stormed off. Reiko blinked and Tori smiled at her.

"wow you didn't fall for her" Reiko said. Tori shook her head.

"I've dealt with enough people like her to know better thanks for stepping in I wouldn't have had the courage to talk to her like that if she hadn't insulted you and made me angry" Tori said and shifted her books from one arm to the other. "well I guess I'll see you around" Tori turned to leave.

"I don't talk to people much" Reiko said from behind Tori, Tori turned. "I don't have many friends I'm kind of weird." She continued and Tori nodded "do you um have this lunch period?"

"yes" Tori said.

"I'm tired of eating in the classroom" Reiko said she was asking if they could eat lunch together.

"you want to eat lunch together?" Tori asked noticing that Reiko was blushing and looking down at the ground she nodded. "how is it you go to this school?" Tori asked Reiko looked at her confused. "I mean everyone here seems to be freakishly rich for some reason or another what's yours?" she clarified.

"my family owns a rocker music label and a small stock share in an animation network" she said.

"cool" Tori replied turning to go to the lunch room "I have a lot of American rock I could loan you some CD's" she said Reiko nodded enthusiastically. They walked to the cafeteria and Reiko bought her lunch and they stood awkwardly Tori's books and Reiko's lunch in hand they had no idea where to sit at. They exchanged nervous glances Tori spotted a table were only one person sat. a red headed boy who sat alone. Tori poked Reiko with her elbow and gestured to the boy.

"uh…" Reiko started "that's Ritsu Kasanoda class D first year." She said as if that was supposed mean something.

"and…" Tori said.

"he's the son of a local yakuza. He's kind of scary looking and he's supposed to be dangerous and hate people if you talk to him he'll send you to the hospital" she said quoting what she'd heard.

"yeah?" Tori said "and how many times has that been proven?" she asked Reiko paused "never right?" Reiko nodded "c'mon he's harmless" Tori said walking to the table Reiko fallowed.

Tori set her books down across from Kasanoda and took her seat Reiko sat next to her. Kasanoda stared at her dumbfounded. "hi I'm Tori Zettek I'm new and I was hoping we could sit with you is that ok?" she asked he stared then realized he wasn't saying anything.

"y-yes! That's fine" he said sounding excited people avoided him especially girls and now there were two sitting with him. "may I ask why?" he said hoping it was not just cause there were no other seats.

"there was a guy like you back in my school in America" tori started "he never talked to anyone and I wanted to talk to him I tried often and he never responded just ignored me. he was like you, a lot of rumors about him and he was treated badly I didn't like it. I decked a kid that was making fun of him. He still didn't talk back." She looked at him "I'm not good at letting people be lonely" she said. he nodded. This girl was different. Maybe because she was from America? Oh well. They ate mostly in silence but Kasanoda got the feeling that they were friends. The bell rang and she bagan getting her things together.

"um" he started she stopped looking at him "would you like to play kick the can sometime?" he asked blushing.

"sure." She said smiling "that sounds like fun" tori left with reiko and Kasanoda fixed his things and went to his class.

Tori spent the day bored to tears in her classes. Constantly cursing her writers block. The bell rang. 'Finally' she thought relived the day was over she was going to go home and get on the computer and give her friends in America an update on how she was getting on without them.

"tori!" hikaru called as she walked out the door. She turned _what could he want…oh yeah host club ugh haven't I socialized enough to day? Ok rough estimate of how many times I'll stick my foot in my mouth 48 ugh no more mental computation._ She turned smileing at him. "you were going home weren't you?" he said as kaoru and haruhi walked over.

"no, no of course not!" she said laughing nervously and holding her hands up defensivly. " I was uh going to the bathroom" she said intentionally lieing poorly. He shook his head.

"come on" he said taking her by the elbow and pulling her by her elbow to the 3rd music room.

"I can walk by my self thank you" she said tugging her arm out of his grip. He gave her a suspicious look which gave her an idea. "so what is this host club like?" she said a malicious smile on her face. She asked the question to distract them. Kaoru opened his mouth to answer her but the second he began speaking she turned around and as fast as she could manage without dropping her things she ran. Leaving a trail of smoke in her wake. Hikaru scowled and let out a frustrated cry and ran after her.

Tori hated running out doors or for exercise but when ever she ran inside she never ran out of breath, probably because when she ran indoors it was usually crowded and she had to duck and weave through the nests of people. She loved it she swung around a talking group of girls throwing a 'scuse me, and adding a sorry over her shoulder. As she looked back she saw hikaru chasing her _oh this is going to be fun_ as the smile on her face widened and her speed picked up she was faster when chased too.

Kaoru and haruhi blinked and stared at the dust settleing as hikaru and tori shrank down the hall. "hi kao-chan, haru-chan." Came the cheerful voice of hunny and the nonchalant 'hn of mori. "what are you guys doing?"hunny asked.

"well… hikaru was trying to get tori to come meet the host club and help her make friends but apparently her fear of human interaction got the better of her and well" kaoru trailed off. Staring down the hall.

"and well what?" hunny persisted.

"she ran" haruhi said simply. "hikaru's trying to catch her now." Haruhi pointed down the hall.

"oh" hunny said and looked determinedly at mori "takeshi" he said and mori nodded. "she'll probably end up in the east wing"

"so you suggest we cut her off?" mori said sullenly this girl certainly brought excitement.

"no you cut her off I'll see if I can catch up to hika-chan" hunny said placing bun-bun lovingly in his back pack. And running off. Mori nodded in dismissal to haruhi and kaoru and took off in the other direction. Haruhi and kaoru stared and blinked.

"what do we do now?" haruhi asked kaoru shrugged.

"lets just go to the club room their all bound to end up there eventually" he said and they left.

Torin slid around a corner in between two talking teachers talking. "sorry!" she shouted back hikaru fallowed crashing into a teacher slowing him down considerably he got up with the teacher yelling at him he ran off any way. Tori smiled as he tried to catch up. She also noticed hunny running after hikaru and her speed kicked back up a bit. Out running hunny would be more difficult because of his martial arts experience he would be better at dodging people than hikaru. She turned around a sharp corner and slid through a group of boys and around two walking girls. Tori was booking it down the hall and hikaru and hunny weren't catching up at all. She was running a straight shot down the hall when mori stepped out and blocked her path he spread his arms and legs as if to stop her. _Ok we're playing hard ball? All right whatever you say._ She slid her messenger bag off her shoulder and threw it at mori he didn't flinch and it went straight over his head.

_That wont work little one_ he thought. She didn't slow down if anything she sped up and ran straight for him probably assuming he would move but he wouldn't he could take a hit. She was closing in and she vanished! Well not vanished she dropped down and slid on the floor under him. He spn but she was already gone.

"nice try but not quite yet" she said over her shoulder.

Mori took off after her and hikaru and hunny were coming to. Tori ducked into another hallway but hikaru was coming at her she turned but hunny was there and mori was close behind her only escape was a large door to her right. "third music room" she read aloud perfect she could hide in a piano or something. She opened the door and ran in distracted by her pursuers she didn't notice the nicly framed arrangement of pretty boys that she accidently toppled into.

"you have lost now concede defeat gracefully!" hikaru shouted (ok ok he didn't say the but it certainly sounds cooler than "ha you've been powned!" right?)

Tori laughed sitting upo and rubbing her head.

"alright you got me but that was a hell of a chase am I right?" she said in between hysterical laughter "ok ok I surrender" hikaru stood in front of the door. And she turned to tamaki and the others who she'd crashed into. "I'm so terribly sorry about running into you" she said bowing and looked up slightly seeking forgivness.

Tamaki stared down at her and she grew uncomfortable. _Is he mad?_ She thought.

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed making tori jump he gripped her hands with tears in his eyes "that entrance so soulfully executed! A spirited chase of a young girl unwilling to find her love!" he stepped away all in the room were sweat dropping. Ánd in her desperate attempt to escape her heart she stumbled onto the love she tried to run from!" he was ranting now and tori was confused motioning to haruhi mouthing the words 'what on earth is he talking about?' haurhi shrugged and mouthed 'I never know'.

"its nice to see you again" came a cheerful yet dark voice from behind her she spun to see kyoya standing over her and she fake smiled this man still gave off something that made her uneasy she hated when people hid there true selves.

"hello kyoya-kun" she sad he seemed surprised by the "kun" she'd added to his name not even the club members addressed him so casually.

"tori" haruhi called her she turned and walked away from kyoya. Haruhi and tori began talking "why'd you take off like that?" she asked. Tori smiled

"not sure it was something about the way hikaru looked at me like I would try to escape got me fired up and ready to run I didn't actually plan on running back to the house but I wanted to know if it was really that important that I showed up here." Tori said lightly and Haruhi smiled back. Suddenly all of the host club was there in an instant knowing how hard it was to get Haruhi to genuinely smile they were shocked that this girl had done it so easily.

'maybe making connection won't be as hard as I thought'


	3. Chapter 3

-.-; we;;; since I can't sleep and I'm bored as hell I suppose I will begin on the third chappy of new girl wtf!!!! lol weeeeeeeee.

------------

Tori woke slowly hitting the snooze button on her alarm she reached for the light on her bed side table. flicking the small light on she sat up and stretched annoyingly running a hand through her hair she went to the bathroom and started the shower getting in she sighed as the hot water woke her right up she smiled as she stepped out and got dressed looking around the extravagant room she'd been given she smiled. "Well it certainly doesn't bother me any," she said slipping on the outfit Hikaru had made an alternate to the girls uniform happily smoothing her black skirt down and looking at the door. She went down to the kitchen and retrieved a cup of coffee happily. She took a deep swig and nodded. "Oh man this is great brew," she said to the chefs and happily skipped up stairs after a maid requested she wake up the twins. "Why me?" she asked softly tilting her head to the side she watched the maid flinch.

"W-well you see miss the twins are rather.....irritable in the morning......and I think their less likely to kill you......than me...." the maid said softly and walked away swiftly she looked at the girl and sighed hanging her head walking to their room she sighed and looked at the door she froze for a moment before stepping in she looked at them sharing a bed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys get outta bed," she said, kicking the bed harshly she jumped back when they both screamed at her to get the fuck out. She frowned and looked at them, annoyed. "It's time to get up now," she said seriously at them. Hikaru glared while kaoru sulked holding the blanket over his head.

"Why on earth–" Hikaru started angrily .

"Are you in our room?" Kaoru whined. Tori sighed and pulled the blanket away from them.

"Guys, the maids are scared of you, and it's time to wake up," she said softly and looked at them, a seriousness touching her face. Hikaru growled and yanked the covers back. "Hikaru quit it, and Kaoru I'm sorry to wake you but you need to get up. Haruhi told me that if you guys are tardy again you'll be suspended," she stated calmly, looking at them both, before brushing some hair out of Kaoru's face. "Come on little guy, wake up," she whispered sweetly looking at him happily. Hikaru snapped and slapped her hand away from Kaoru and hugged him.

"Don't touch my brother!" he snapped and she rolled her eyes at him

"Sorry, sorry. Geez, Hikaru, it's not like I was stealing him away, but I know that works when I'm waking up my little brother when he sleepy...." she said smiling and waving at the she walked out. "Just get ready for school okay? I'll wait in the hall!" she called leaving they watched her go and Hikaru froze.

"She.....has a brother......" Hikaru began and Kaoru bonked him on the head

"Well duh, stupid. She totally acts maternally with Hunny meaning he reminds her of someone....like a brother," he said standing and stretching he smiled at his brother. "Don't worry about her getting close she was just being nice," he told him calmly. 'Plus I kinda liked it,' he thought blushing and turning "I'll take the first shower you sleep a little more," he said happily to his brother and slipped into the bathroom. Hikaru watched his brother curiously then looked at the door he sighed running a hand through his messy hair he had taken a bath last night so he didn't want to deal with the shower so he just got dressed and combed his hair. He walked out to see her inspecting a painting he walked up behind her and looked at the painting. It wasn't anything really special to him but she seemed fascinated.

"Like it?" he asked calmly and she jumped spinning turning a bright red color she looked up at him.

"Hikaru! You scared me!" she said running a hand through her red hair and she sighed calmly. "Yeah, sorry, I like the style. My bad I didn't mean to stare," she said calmly blushing lightly she looked around "Where's Kaoru?" she asked slightly holding her chin in thought. She sighed. "I should have had more of that coffee," she said calmly looking at him she smiled. Hikaru frowned at her.

"Why does it matter where Kaoru is?" he snapped at her, annoyed, and clenched his fists. She jumped and looked at him surprised.

"I-I'm sorry," she said timidly looking at the ground. She stepped back "I didn't mean to make you mad with the question, Hikaru, I suppose I'll leave now that you're up. I told Haruhi I'd meet her for breakfast this morning." Tori turned on her heel and started to walk away, guilt tugging away inside her. She knew that Hikaru was protective of Kaoru. Hikaru froze and looked at her grasping her shoulder lightly.

"Wait. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap," he said calmly looking at her he let go and looked down. "Nevermind" he murmured, turning to the side. "We'll catch up with you at school. Tell Haruhi I said hi," he added softly and turned and walked back into his room waiting for Kaoru. Hikaru sat on the bed and ran a hand through his hair. "Why am I acting so strange?" he murmured, annoyed, at himself sighing he flopped back with a thud and sighed again. He shook his head and closed his eyes hugging his pillow hearing Kaoru walk out and get dressed.

--------------

Tori watched Hikaru confused and nodded. "I'll tell her," she assured, softly looking over at him as he walked away she walked out of the house not getting lost though she thought she may have been lost for a moment or two. she sighed "I'm never going to get used to the life style of the rich and famous," she beamed happily and started humming the song "Life Styles of the Rich and Famous" by Good Charlotte. She smiled and danced a bit as she walked out of the house and headed for the school and the small cafe where she agreed to meet Haruhi. She smiled and waved as she saw Haruhi outside with her books. "Hey Haru-chan!" she called happily and smiled as Haruhi waved back. she made her way to her friend and smiled patting her on the head "How are you this morning Haru-chan?" she asked happily and laughed at Haruhi's glare as she brushed Tori's hand off her head and cleared her throat.

"I'm fine and you?" she asked smiling at her friend as she handed Tori her morning coffee. This had become somewhat of a ritual between the two, because they couldn't hang out in school due to Haruhi's jealous fangirls. It wouldn't blow over well. Their morning coffee was tradition even though they'd only been doing it for about a week. Tori hung her head at the questions

"I had to wake the twins," she commented softly and Haruhi cringed, patting her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Tori," she said genuinely and Torin laughed shaking her head and waving her hand at Haruhi.

"They didn't do anything mean, I'm just pretty sure they hate me now....at least Hikaru does," she explained with a sigh, shaking her head and downing her coffee easily. "Well I suppose we're off to school. I gotta meet Neko-chan for some swearing in thingy," she said smiling at Haruhi. She had caved and joined the Black Magic Club, mostly because Nekozawa needed more members or it would be shut down and she didn't want that to happen to him. He loved that club and so did the other members. Tori smiled and nodded to Haruhi who wanted to stay and finish her coffee. Torin patted her head once more then ran off in the direction of the school, coffee in hand. She sipped on it as she walked into the empty school and looked around. "Hmmm now where did Neko-chan tell me to go?" she asked herself, tapping her chin softly in thought she sighed and looked at the ceiling before jumping when an unfamiliar hand landing on her shoulder.

"You came," she heard the dark voice of Nekozawa say from behind her, just a bit too close to her ears for comfort. She smiled and turned around to face him before she hugged him.

"Of course I came, Neko-chan!! I said I would didn't I?" she said, poking his nose happily and smiling at him she shook her head at him. "You gotta learn to trust me Neko chan," she said making a sad face she looked at the ground and he panicked.

"Wh-what!? No of course I trust you, Tori!!!" he shouted panicking. He looked around and handed her Belzeneff. "Here see? That's how much I trust you.....you take care of Belzeneff for today okay?" he asked and she looked up at him somewhat surprised. She hadn't expected that much.

"What? Neko...that's okay I know you trust me. I know you don't wanna let go of Belzeneff," she said holding her hands and shaking her head profusely. He smiled and took her hand setting Belzeneff in it gingerly. He looked at her and smiled.

"I don't mind....I trust you....besides Belzeneff likes you," he told her, blushing a light pink color, and she smiled softly, hugging Belzeneff. She looked at him and sighed.

"Okay. I'll take good care of him," she said softly looking up at him. She smiled again and nodded. Tori was slightly touched by the gesture, since she knew how much Belzeneff meant to him. Nekozawa smiled back at her and she laughed softly at his goofy looking smile behind the cloak. Her watch beeped. "Oh! Crap! I was going to go by the Host Club this morning and get Haruhi's notes from the past few weeks to I can catch up! I'll see you later Nekozawa!" she said looking over her shoulder, carefully tucking Beelzenef into her bag she wrapped one arm around his shoulder calmly giveing him a light squeeze before running off towards the club room.

--------------

Tori hesitantly opened the door to the third music room and stepped inside slowly looking around. All of the host's were separated off and entertaining random girls around the room and she wondered if she should leave and not bother them at the time they seemed busy. Making up her mind to come back later she turned to leave until…

"Oi! Tori-chan!" she froze the adorable voice she knew belonged to Hunny sempai. Turning, she looked at him and waved as he sat at a table with Haruhi and several girls munching on cake. "Come eat cake with us, Tori-chan!!!" he cheered and Haruhi nodded in agreement. Tori smiled weakly, always having trouble being around people she was terribly afraid of interacting with people...Hunny and Haruhi weren't the problem. It was the primped up girls who also sat at the table that were glaring at her. Hesitantly she walked over and sat down next to Haruhi keeping her head down. Haruhi turned to her and smiled.

"What brings you to the Host Club this morning?" the apparently masculine girl asked, Tori didn't know how they couldn't tell Haruhi was female: the large, pouty, doe eyes and flawlessly pale skin. She was way too pretty to be a guy. But oh well, to each their own.

"Oh...I was...hoping I could borrow some of your notes from earlier in the year before I transferred. I think you're the smartest person I've met so far in the school and I really need to study," Tori mumbled slowly, feeling uneasy. Haruhi nodded.

"Okay, I'll make you a copy after school," She replied and Tori grinned, nodding her head once she stood. Not wanting to intrude any longer she turned to leave the room but paused as she heard a few girls randomly shouting.

"Hikaru! On the right! No! I meant the left! No wait...right?" several more confused spiels followed that one and Tori turned, confused, and looking over at the group the twins laughed loudly, looking around as if for another challenger. Tori froze as their eyes landed on her and a wicked grin spread across each of their faces identically.

"Oh Toooorrriiiiiii," they cheered and walked over she noticed two green berets on each of their heads and tilted her head to the side. "Wanna play a game?" they both asked grinning at her deviously she looked between them then at the girls they had been hosting who weren't too pleased that the commoner from America was getting attention from the twins. She couldn't blame them. She knew she didn't deserve to be here, or to be friends with any of these people. She was just lucky is all.

"A game?" she asked looking at them skeptically and tilting her head to the side she watched them carefully longer than she'd like dark auburn hair fell in her eyes and she annoyingly puffed it away from her face with a breath. "Why are you two wearing those ridiculous hats? You look silly," she commented and they just laughed at the comment and circled her like vultures around a potential meal. That analogue did not make her comfortable at all. They stopped in front of her and laughed grinning madly they nodded their heads posing professionally they looked at her.

"THE WHICH ONES HIKARU GAME!" they shouted in unison and the girls whom they had been hosting cheered and a few smirking knowing she wouldn't get it. "Ya see...we play this game...and you have to figure out which one of us is Hikaru..." one said.

"And which one of us is Kaoru," they finished and grinned at her mischievously. "But don't get too conceded, Haruhi's the only one to ever get it right!" Tori watched them calmly and tilted her head to the side.

"It compels me to ask...why play such a game if you think no one will ever win? Isn't that a bit...boring for you two?" she asked and they froze momentarily looking at her. They wanted someone to win. That was why, it was simple, they knew that the likely hood of that happening was low, and that Haruhi had gotten it...no way they understood how. They wondered, if maybe someone would be able to pay enough attention to them...or care enough to notice. "But sure...it sounds…interesting" she said calmly and they were broken out of their trains of thought. Grinning at her again she cheered and clapped hands looking at her happily.

"Right! Then...WHICH ONES HIKARU..."

"AND WHICH ONES KAORU" they said together. Finishing each others sentences, she supposed, was part of the show. Tori tilted her head to the side blinking twice she raised her right hand a pointed lazily to the twin on the left.

"You're Hikaru, and you're Kaoru," she said calmly. They paused for a moment before laughing brightly and shaking their heads.

"NOPE! YOU GOT IT WRONG!" Tori paused. Why would they play this game...and then lie? She frowned slightly and watched them.

"Huh...I GET IT NOW..." she started and they paused looking at her. She shrugged her shoulders. "You play this game...because you like to win...and even if someone gets it right...you can still tell them their wrong...and they can't legitimately argue with you...that's kinda...immatur,e" she mumbled and they froze looking at her. "Oh well, I guess I lose, I should get back though, I'll see you guys later," she said with a wave of her hand she turned to leave before Haruhi cut her off.

"Tori?" she asked and Tori watched Haruhi for a moment before raising her head in acknowledgment. "How did you know?" she asked and Tori tilted her head to the side confusedly. She paused and noticed the room was silent. "How did you know which one is which...I know, but...how did you?" she asked and Tori looked back at the twins.

"I didn't...they don't want me too, so I don't. Simple" she said with a smile. If the twins denied it, there really wasn't much that could be said against them. Haruhi stopped and the twins walked up on either side of her leaning down to be her height.

"No, answer, how did you know?" they asked calmly and Tori paused looking at either of them slowly she stepped back and raised three fingers calmly.

"Three reasons," she started and everyone watched her carefully she tapped her ear calmly. "One: you look the same but Hikaru's voice is just about half an octave deeper than Kaoru's. It's hard to notice when their talking during the day, but really obvious first thing in the morning when your throat gets dry," she said calmly and Hikaru paused. 'She noticed THAT!?' he thought shocked. "Two:" she pointed to her nose calmly, "you both smell different. Neither bad or anything but everyone has a specific scent and I have a weirdly strong nose, like Haruhi smiles like lavender. Kaoru, you have a very smooth scent sorta like...honey and vanilla...while Hikaru's is sharper, Like cinnamon, or chocolate," she said calmly and looked at the both of them. "And three...Hikaru is much grumpier in the morning than Kaoru," she said with a snicker and the entire room shuffled with whispers about the strange girl living with the twins. Tori shifted she hated being noticed she preferred to blend in the background, be invisible and uncared for; it's what she was used to. Hikaru and Kaoru stared dumbfounded at her not only shocked that she knew but also shocked that she knew...with reasons...it wasnt just...'I don't know, you're just different. Like with Haruhi...she paid attention. She noticed, that they're not the same people.

"THAT IS TRUELY IMPRESIVE!!!" Tamaki cheered and the others all complimented her she nodded with a few awkward thank you's .

She headed for the door opening it just in time for Mori to drag in a person kicking and fussing with baggy pants, a loose t-shirt and a beanie over their head covering most of their eyes. "Let go of me you giant!" the person shouted and a can of spray paint fell from one of the large pockets in the person's pants. No hair showed under the low beanie that covered almost all of his head.

"Mori? What's the meaning of this?" Kyouya asked curiously looking at the struggling person as he picked up the spray paint canister Tori fell silent, sighing as she rubbed her eyes.

"I found this boy spray painting on Ouran's gates...I thought I'd ask your suggestion for punishment..." Mori mumbled calmly and was unfazed as the 'boy' kept struggling and kicking. Kyouya glared darkly at him and sighed.

"Well vandalism's a crime...He'll have to pay it off. Hey, Boy, what's your name?" Kyouya demanded and the person looked up with a glare saying nothing.

"VIRGINIA VANDYCK WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL WERE YOU THINKING!!!!!!!" Tori shouted and stormed over to the 'boy' pulling off the beanie long hair fell around her shoulders and a surprised then nervous look took her appearance.

"Oh...uhh...Tori...good to see you...I, um, came to visit!" she stammered nervously and the Host Club all watched confused in the background. "I didn't...I wasn't...the wall was so big and white…and open...it was BEGGING to be tagged, Tori, you get it right!?" she tried to appeal but Tori merely punched her friend in the arm.

"Ginny, I go to school here! And why aren't you in America!?" Tori shouted shaking her head she hugged her friend before tossing her around in a slight choke hold. "What have I told you about getting into trouble when I'm not there to bail you out?!"

"Gahhhh! Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" the girl, Ginny obviously, said and sighed stepping back. "Dad's on a sailing trip. Me and Robert convinced him Japan has some of the best seas to sail and here I am..." she explained, trailing off at the end and Tori nodded slowly sighing. "It's good to see you how have you been? It's been like...three weeks since you moved! What's it like here?" Ginny asked catching up with her friend before Kyouya interjected with a cough.

"Not to ruin this reunion, but there is the problem of paying for the damages," he said and Ginny paled knowing her dad would kill her if he found out and that she could never pay it herself.

In a panic she pointed at Tori. "I'm an American citizen! There's no way I can pay it off before I have to go back," she mumbled, chewing on her lip, and looked at Kyouya before spastically yelling, "DIPLOMATIC IMMUNITY!! PUNISH TORI INSTEAD!" and fleeing the room quickly. Tori stood dumbfounded and stared as Ginny disappeared down the hall.

"Thanks Ginny," she muttered and Kyouya looked at her. Tori paused. "Wait...you're not actually gunna punish me for something I had nothing to do with right?" she asked and Kyouya looked at her seriously.

"She was here visiting you…was she not?"

"WHAT THE HELL!? YOU'RE MAKING THIS MY FAULT!" she shouted and he nodded.

"And naturally the debt must be paid off," he said and looked at her calmly adjusting his glasses, "Until the wall is repaired and paid off...you will be the Host Club's servant to earn back the money," he finished and Tori stared shocked.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!"

------------

How magical. Oh, by the way, this is not ninja_alchemist47. She wrote the chapter but it was I, silverwolf-fox, who Beta Read it.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you review it than ninja_alchemist47 and I will give you a cookie.

Well, not really but still…review.

And if you were wondering, we're best friends so I have the right to type this ending if I want to after all the trouble I went to to correct this chapter.


End file.
